1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical zoom lens system employing liquid optics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging applications have historically used two or more movable zoom lens groups to provide zooming and different focal lengths. An additional lens group for focusing may also be needed.
However, there are intrinsic disadvantages associated in using zoom and focus lens systems with moving lens groups. In particular, having moving zoom lens groups implies the need for complex mechanically moving parts. Each movable lens group requires support structures and drive mechanics such as cams and motors and in some cases control electronics to facilitate the movements. This system complexity may add size, weight and cost and may make the system operation unreliable over a period of time. These disadvantages together with undesirable limitations, such as a limited range of focal lengths, the inability to focus adequately over the entire focal length range, the inability to focus on close objects, the lack of adequate optical performance over the entire focal length range and focus distance, are present in some previously available zoom lenses having at least two moving zoom lens groups. A mechanically less complex but high performance zoom lens system is needed.